A New Summer For Lilly Barlow
by lonelybunny14
Summary: a Holes fic that involves some forbidden between the warden's niece and one of the DTent boys, but what happens when another DTenter gets caught with her? 1st holes fic
1. The Bus Ride

This is my 1st HOLES fic, so it mite not be that gud. Let me know wat u thnk pls...Here we go

* * *

The hot sun outside was being felt by the two teens sitting inside the bus, which was already hot, and occasionally by the two adults in the front. Lillian Barlow was in for the summer of her life. See 'Lilly' always had to go to her Aunt Barlow's, or 'Aunty Barly's, DETENTION CAMP. Anyway, she always wished she could be like normal teens her age, and have fun with her friends during the summer. Instead of going to a camp full of guys…..delinquent guys.

She of course wouldn't talk to them. It's not that she wasn't allowed it was just she didn't really want to talk to them because last time she tried talking to them, she found herself being hit on by the BIGGEST PERVERT IN THE WORLD! After that, she just kept to herself all the time, or Mr. Sir or Mr. Pendenski. But most of the time, she would just write in her journal, surf the web, or talk with her Aunt…as long as she wasn't busy.

Lilly was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice the police officer that had been in the front with the bus driver, came up to her and handed her a bottle of ice cold water from the cooler in the front. "Thank you Officer Pratt," Lilly said. "You looked a little parched. Anyway, we'll be arriving at camp in about 20 min." he replied. "Thanks." He went back to his seats as she went back to her thoughts, looking out the window since it helped.

She took a sip of water and looked at the boy sitting five seats behind and across from her. Lilly thought it polite to give him at least a small smile. To her surprise he gave her a small smile back. She again went back to her thoughts, and as soon as she finished her water, the bus came to a stop, indicating that they had arrived.

Lilly got up from her seat, grabbed her black bag, and got off the bus where she knew Officer would be waiting for her. But just as she was going down the stairs, she took one last look at the young boy sitting at the back of the bus. She gave him one last smile before he changed, just like all the boys at Camp Green Lake.

* * *

its a little small being the 1st chap. but i promise the rest we'l be longer.


	2. Remember The Deal

wel dis is da 2nd chapter, hop u lyk it...here u go

* * *

Lilly got off the bus, and Officer Pratt was waiting for her with her bag. "Here's your stuff," he said, handing her her bag. "Do you want me to take you to your aunt?" "No thanks." She replied. "I think I can take it from here." "Ok then. Well I'll be taking this kid in, then I'll stick around here for about an hour and then be off."

"Ok," Lilly said, "I'll be sure to tell Aunt Barlow." "I guess I'll see you in about 7 weeks or sooner if there ain't no work out there." "K. Have a nice trip back." "And have a SAFE stay," Officer Pratt said, emphasis on safe. He hugged her and they said their goodbyes.

Lilly and he had always been able to talk to each other. They had plenty of laughs, but since this time he had to bring a new kid over, he had to show his tough side. So unfortunately Lilly and him couldn't talk on the way over.

While walking over to her aunt's cabin, Lilly noticed that a lot of things had stayed the same. The only thing that changed was the color of the Rec Room. Before it was a dull brown, now it's a sand color. She also noticed that a lot of the boys kept starring at her. 'Weird,' she thought. 'Maybe it was because some of them haven't seen a girl in a long time.' Lilly kept walking until she reached her destination.

This cabin had a more 'homey' feeling and look to it. 'I guess it's because I've lived here for the past 3 summers. Guess this'll be summer 4.' She sighed deeply starring at the door in front of her. She knocked and waited a few seconds before she was facing a woman about a foot taller than she was with long red hair. "Well it's good to see you again, Ms. Lillian Barlow." The women said. "Hey Aunt B," Lilly responded. "Well are you just gonna stay there like a statue for the whole summer? Or are you going to come into these arms and gimme a great ol' hug?" Lilly grinned widely and went into the arms of her Aunt Barlow.

* * *

"So what's new 'round here? I see that you did a little repainting for the Rec Room," Lucy started as she sat on the couch. Her Aunt was sitting across from her on the other couch.

"Well yes. The A-Tent boys did a little painting for little mishap that they caused 'bout 2 weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Yes I didn't want this place to be a mess when you got here. By the way I also got them to remodel your room."

"Aunt B, I had some 'PERSONAL' things in there. Remember?" Lilly told her aunt. She had left some 'girl' stuff in her room last summer.

"Oh don't worry about it darlin'. I made sure that everything was out of your room before they got to painting and fixin' and stuff."

"Well I'm sure it looks great. I'll go check it out now. I have to unpack anyway," Lilly said anxious to see what the A-Tent boys did. She and her aunt got up off the couches simultaneously.

"Well while you go and unpack, I've got some work that needs to be taken care of."

"Ok. I think I'll look around after I'm done."

"Ok. But be careful though. Oh! And before I forget, you're goin to be diggin with D-Tent."

Lilly looked at her Aunt, waiting for an explanation as to why.

"You know our deal."

"Yeah I know. You don't want me to get lazy during the summer."

"So..."

"So I have to dig one hole a week like the boys. But why D-Tent?" she asked curious as to why she would pick them.

"Well their crimes aren't as bad as the other boys are. These boys basically were caught shoplifting, joy ridin you know. Small crimes you know. Don't worry bout it sweet pea."

"K Auntie B."

With that said, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

i know a bit small but i promis im tryn 2 mak dem longer


	3. A Room, A Book & A Memory

well this is da 3rd chapter...and dont worry, in the next one, she'll meet the D-Tent boys  
OH!!! and before i continue just wanna say thanks for your advice Hecate's Diamon, sometimes i dont notice lol...and for those of you out there writing those RUDE REVIEWS, let me just tell you this, keep your fucking opinion to yourself, and if you dont like it then dont read it!!!! you understand Flame Rising??  
well on with the story

* * *

chapter 3 - A Room, A Book & A Memory 

When Lilly entered her room, she smiled. Her room before was a dull cream color, with the bed next to the wall, two nightstands and a vanity mirror across from them. Now the room was a light red with a white bed with lilac covers in the middle of the room. There were two night tables on each side of the bed, and a vanity mirror by the door. The whole set, including the bed that was in the middle of the room, was a beautiful angel white. Lilly was in awe. The room was beautiful. She looked in the closet and noticed that a couple of her clothes from last summer were still there.

"Guess Aunt B knew that they would still fit me," she said aloud while looking that the clothes were her size. She finished looking to see if the clothes fit her, and then put away her own clothes that she brought this summer.

When she was done, Lilly felt as though something was missing. When she looked around the room she saw it. It was in front of her bed. She walked to it, and kneeled in front of her black chest. She took off her necklace that she had in her bag. The necklace had a key attached to it. She took the key and put it into the keyhole in the chest. When she opened it, she saw that everything was in its place since last summer. She looked around the trunk until she found what she was looking for. She took it out, and looked at it longingly, since she hasn't seen it since last summer.

It was a beautiful black book that she kept her thoughts in every summer she's been there. Her parents gave it to her the first summer she had stayed at Camp Greenlake as a way to apologize for not being able to spend summer with her anymore. The book was a dark black, with 'Lilly' written in the middle in silver embedded letters. Around it was a vine that at the top and bottom of the middle of her name was a rose. Also at the four corners of the book were beautiful stars.

She never took this book back home with her. The first summer she decided to leave it and use it every time she returned. It was useful to her because she got to reminisce about the past summers and the past boys that have been there, and she's dug with. Not every memory in her journal was bad ones though.

Lilly sat on the floor recalling what had happened in the past summers. She laughed at the memory two summers ago when she was out digging. She was digging with the E-Tent boys that summer. She had been walking back to her hole after getting water from Mr. Sir. She sat in it and drank water while looking around her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the boys staring at her with lust filled eyes. She rolled her eyes and looked at him with disgust. He just kept walking to sit with his friends when he FELL INTO A HOLE! He had been drinking water so all of it fell on him! When he got out he looked like a 'mud man.'

Lilly had remembered everyone laughing at him, including her and Mr. Sir. He was so angry.

'He looked like the Incredible Hulk, but in a mud form instead of green,' Lilly thought with a laugh.

She put the book back in the trunk, and got up off the floor.

"Well I guess I should re-acquaintance myself with the place."

* * *

please review!!!! mor of them will help me in updating much sooner: 'til next time 


	4. Meeting The Boys

sorry i havent posted in a long time but i was a lil busy...sorry

here's chapter 4 meeting the boys

* * *

**Lilly walked down the steps of the cabin. She wanted to see the new faces there were, and also to see if some of the boys from last summer were still there. She walked around the place while seeing if there was anything new. Unfortunately, everything was still the same. When she passed a cabin, she heard two voices calling her name.**

**"Lilly!"**

**Lilly turned and looked into the cabin. It was Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendenski walking out to greet her.**

**"Hi Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendenski," she said to them when they reached her.**

**"Hey Lilly! Good to see you again," Dr. Pendenski said to her.**

**"Yeah it seemed as if we were never gonna see you again," Mr. Sir said. "You came later than planned."**

**"Yeah, sorry 'bout that but I was a little later getting downtown." Lilly replied sheepishly.**

**Dr. Pendenski looked around and than asked, "So which group of boys will have the pleasure of digging with you this summer?"**

**"Aunt said I'm gonna be with D-Tent," she replied.**

**"Well don't worry. Most of those boys are no threat. So you ain't gotta worry," Mr. Sir said.**

**"How about I take you to see them?" Dr. Pendenski asked.**

**"Sure," Lilly nodded. She wanted to see the boys she would spend most of the 10 weeks she would be there. She looked at Mr. Sir to see if he was going to go with them.**

**"I'm just gonna stay here and finish up some work. Go on ahead, I'll catch with you later," Mr. Sir said heading back inside the cabin he had just come out of.**

**Lilly and Dr. Pendenski continued to walk to the area where the boys stayed.**

**On their way they talked about what had been going on the past nine months. But she kept noticing that more of the guys kept staring at her. A lot of the also kept licking their lips and had lust in their eyes. Finally they reached an area where five ugly dark green tents stood. All the tents had a letter spray painted in white on top of the entrance. They continued walking until they stopped in front of D-Tent. Dr. Pendenski knew that all the boys were in there since it was before dinner and they always rested after digging.**

**He turned to look at her. "Well you ready to meet your new dig mates?" he asked her with sarcasm at the end.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be," she nodded.**

**"Ok than. Let me go in there first and give a little introduction."**

**Dr. Pendenski went into the tent where all the D-Tent boys resided. He saw that all the boys were in there just like they always were after dinner.**

**"Ok boys," he started off. The boys looked at him and then went back to what they were doing. "We got a new addition to your little group. It's-" he was cut off before he could finish.**

**"Another?" X-Ray said.**

**"Damn we just got a new one earlier and now anotha?!" Armpit chimed in. "Well all I know is that I better not be the mentor of this one too."**

**"Come on guys. Let's let the man talk," Magnet said.**

"**Well thank you Jose."**

"**Yea the sooner we meet this guy, the sooner we can get to 'HELP' him," Zigzag laughed.**

"**Well, than ok. Boys say hello to the new addition to D-Tent…"

* * *

**

**Lilly was outside and hearing in on their conversation. Hearing Dr. Pendenski say that, she opened the curtain and walked in.**

**As soon she stepped in all heads were in her direction, looking her up and down. She saw looks of confusion and surprised in their eyes.**

"**Hi" was all she was able to say. It seemed as if she was scared to say anything else for fear that one of the boys might faint!**

"**Oh don't worry 'bout that. They just haven't seen a girl in a long time," Pendenski said. Lilly nodded in understanding. "Boys this is the warden's niece, Ms. Lillian (Lilly) Barlow."**

"**Oh? What did the girl here do to get sent to an all-boy's camp?" asked X-Ray.**

"**Well Rex, she is going to be staying with us this summer and to be digging holes with you boys this year. Well I have things to do, so do you think if I leave you all to get to know each other I won't have to come back in here and punish someone?"**

"**Don't worry. We'll be fine here without you," said Zigzag.**

"**It's ok Dr. Pendenski. I've been here already remember? I know how to be safe wit them," Lilly assured him.**

"**Yea. Don't worry. Sides, why would we want to hurt the warden's niece? So we could be in even more shit?" X-Ray said getting up.**

"**Well ok than. See you tomorrow boys," Pendenski said while heading out of the tent.**

**Lilly looked back to the D-Tent boys and noticed that they couldn't stop looking at her. It was like they had never seen a girl in their entire lives. She knew it was a while but she was sure that they still remembered partly, because she for sure was not going to show them.**

"**So you're in the warden's care?" X-Ray spoke up again.**

"**Yup."**

**This time it was Magnet that spoke, "Well just to let you know, you ain't gotta worry about anyone of us hurting you."**

"**Oh, I'm not afraid of that. I've been here enough times that I know how things work around here. Of course they usually seem to change because of the new guys that come. But the one thing that never changes is that the boys, after knowing who I am, make sure they don't do anything to hurt me or upset me."**

"**Uh… well yeah, sit if you want," she did. "So what was your name again, Lillian?"**

"**I prefer Lilly. It's shorter."**

"**Ok well, Lilly, I'm Magnet."**

"**Armpit"**

"**Zigzag"**

"**X-Ray, and this kid here in the bed saying nothing, is Zero. Don't expect a lot of talking time with him."**

"**I'm Stanley."**

'**So that's his name.' Lilly thought.**

"**And I'm Squid." Lilly nodded, making a note to try and remember the names of the 7 boys. "So why does your aunt the warden, make you dig on your vacation?"**

"**Well I guess as a way of saying 'thank you for letting me stay here while my parents are away on business.' But I don't mind actually. I've gotten used to it."**

"**Wait a moment. How many times have you actually been here?" Armpit asked, curious to know how many time this innocent girl has been here digging.**

"**Well this is going to be my 5****th**** year here," she said while sitting down on a bed.**

"**Wow!" replied all the boys.**

"**And you come here cuz you wanna?" asked Squid.**

"**Well it's because I want to. It's my parents. They always have this annual business venture they have to take during summer vacation. And they don't like it if I stay for two whole months alone. So they send me here, to Aunt B's camp."**

"**Wow. Harsh."**

"**Well not really. It's the only time I get to see my aunt, so that's a bonus. It also gives me time to catch up on anything I've put off since the beginning of the year. Don't get me wrong, I would love to hang with me friends and go out and stuff, but I love seeing my aunt. So what about you guys? What did you guys do to get sent here?"

* * *

**

**All the guys answered and explained how they got caught in what they were doing, except for Zero since he hardly talks. After about 10 more minutes, Lilly noticed it getting dark and knew her aunt would be wondering if one of the boys hurt her.**

"**Well, I guess I better get going," Lilly said while standing up off the bed.**

"**Are you crazy?" X-Ray asked.**

"**What do you mean? Why?"**

"**You can't go out there in the dark. There are yellow-spotted lizards out there. Not to mention that some of the boys walk around out there," Magnet answered.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Than what am I supposed to do? I can't just stay here. Aunt B would kill me."**

"**I'll take you," Squid said getting up.**

"**Umm… ok than."**

**With that said they both walked out of the tent, Lilly saying her goodnights, and Squid saying that he will return.**

**I know that i havent posted in a long time, but ive been busy sorry.**


	5. A Walk

**I know it's been a while and i'm sorry for the delay. but i've had a lot of things going on. but now that school is out i will try and write as much as i can.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**** - ****A Walk**

**Lilly and Squid left the tent and started their walk.**

"**So, how long have you been here?" Lilly asked.**

"**I've been here for about, lets see now, 6 months. And I got 'bout 10 more.**

"**Wow. That's a pretty long time."**

"**Yea, but it's better than being home. Home is just bad…I ain't even sure I can call it-"**

"**-home," Lilly finished. "I know what you mean."**

"**Wait a minute," he said, ****holding**** her back. "How do you know when 'home' isn't 'home'?"**

"**Well I may not know exactly, but my home isn't always all homey and ****stuff****. We have our problems just like nay other family, but sometimes it can just be too much for me. Like I can say one thing, and to them, meaning my parents, it can be something different."**

**Squid looked at her for a moment thinking what to say. Here was this girl that he had just met, and they were already starting to get kind of personal.**

"**Well, I'm sure that it's not the same as being in my house."**

"**Well yea. I mean, I understand that."  
"My house is really bad. I have no mother, since all she does is drink. My ol' man left us long time ago, and I ain't got any friends, sides the ones here. The ones back home will turn their backs on you in a second! If it means that they ain't gonna get caught."**

"**Wow. That's a lot to deal with. And you're only, what, 15, 16?"**

"**17 and I've been going through this for a long time now, since I was a little kid. But let's get off this topic."  
"Yea," Lilly said not minding the change in conversation.**

"**Ok. So how old are you?" Squid asked as they continued their walk.**

"**I am 15 going on 16."  
"Really, when?"**

"**Well my birthday's July 8. So I will be here for my big day!" Both teenagers laughed at this. It was just a calm and nice feeling around them both.**

"**Wow that must suck. You're gonna be stuck here digging holes on your birthday, when you should be out celebrating."**

"**Yea, but what can I do? Oh well. Anyway, when's yours?"**

"**Oh it already passed. It was May 31."**

"**Wow, and you passed it digging huh? Dam! Well anyway, where do you actually live?"**

"**I live near the border of Texas. You?"**

"**Oh, I live in L.A. My parents have a lot of work there, except in summer, than they have to travel more." They were nearing their destination and both kind of felt sad to have to stop the conversation, but knew they had to.**

"**Well do you like it here more than in L.A.?"**

"**In the past summers, part of me misses my friends and parents, but who knows? Maybe this year will be different." Lilly said smiling at him, while going up the simple 3 step stairs.**

"**Well I'm sure that it'll be interesting for all us who have never been here with you before."**

"**I'll try and make a memorable time for you guys." She said smiling. "Goodnight Squid."**

"**Goodnight Lilly" He watched as she turned away from him, and went inside the house.**

"**What took you a long time?" asked Aunt Barlow as soon as Lilly walked into the living room.**

"**Oh, I was just getting acquainted with the boys. If I'm going to be digging with them, then I might as well know a little 'bout them." Lilly responded.**

"**Ok then. Well you better get to bed. I'm sure you've had a long day hmm?"**

"**Yes Aunty. Night then"**

**With that Lilly went to her room, and locked the door. She took out some comfortable Capri pants and a tank top for the night. She laid down in her bed, and thought about what the rest of the summer will bring her.**

* * *

Stay Tuned for next time


End file.
